Mascaras plateadas
by Tutuli80
Summary: en el antiguo milenio de plata, en el planeta tierra, los herederos al trono tiene que ser hombres, esa es la ley, sin embargo nace una niña, que tiene que ser asesinada por su madre...
1. Chapter 1

**Mascaras plateadas**.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a su respectiva dueña, a excepción de Aurora y otros que irán apareciendo conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Espero les guste ,por fis dejen comentario …GRACIAS POR LEER!.

Antiguo milenio de plata.

Planeta tierra.

_ sabes bien, que el linaje de la tierra son de varones!

_ Pero Etlio!

_ tuviste una niña Cálice . Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

_ pero...

_ son las reglas, aprovecha que es de noche, nadie te ve.

A solo unas horas de a ver dado a luz a una hermosa niña. Bajo el manto de una noche sin luna, la Reyna de la tierra monto su corcel negro azabache, se coloco una caperuza negra monto a todo galope en brazos lleva a su pequeña hija, cabalgo, cabalgo hasta que llego a lo profundo del bosque, llego a la orilla del rio, tomo a la niña para dejarla caer en las caudales aguas. Vio el bulto hundirse, con sus ojos hechos garras, dio la media vuelta monto su caballo regreso al castillo.

_ que paso?

_ esta todo listo.

_ perdóname... amor..

_ No me toques. lo hecho, hecho esta.

Dos años después la reina Esmeralda daba luz a un hermoso bebe, que por nombre llevaría Endimión. Así los años pasaron, el príncipe fue creciendo, tenía la edad de 10 años que como todo niño, inquieto, juguetón, monto su caballo salió sin escolta a dar un paseo. Llego hasta el rio., el día era caluroso aun que estaba nublado, tomo la decisión de meterse a nadar, no contaba con que las aguas de ese rio fueran turbulentas, rápidos, peligrosas. Las aguas empezaron a arrastrar el pequeño cuerpo, gritaba pidiendo ayuda pero nadie ayudaba, la vista se le nublo, de el ya no supo nada….

_como esta la niña?

_bien su alteza.

_bien , bien, ¿ es feliz? .

_si mi señora.

_retírate, como siempre, el rey no debe saber.

_ni una palabra mi señora.

…

Abrió los ojos, estaba empapado, el sol estaba ya por ocultarse.

_ estas bien?

_ me duele todo.

_ Solo un tonto se mete al río en este tramo. Todo mundo lo sabe.

_ Gracias por salvarme.

_ de nada, me llamo Aurora y tu.

_ Endi...( si le digo quien soy se burlara de mi)

_ Endi?... que raro nombre. Mucho gusto.

Desde ese día se hicieron amigos, ella era más grande que el, cuando se metía en problemas, ella no dudaba en sacarlo ya sea del agua, o defendiéndolo de otros chicos, el aun que era fuerte y hábil el en la pelea, le gusta ser salvado por su amiga Aurora, los años pasaron como era natural de la niñez pasaron a la pubertad, luego adolescencia, poco a poco se fueron enamorando, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, pero el nunca dijo quien era , ella cumplió 17 el 15 como cada sábado fueron a su lugar secreto que consistía de una cueva subterránea que para poder llegar tenia que ser nadando se llegaba al fondo del rio se metían por un agujero de tamaño considerable, con el paso de los años ambos acondicionaron esa cueva , teniendo de todo un poco.

_ aurora, aurora! – grito ya un crecido Endimión, que aun que ella le llevaba dos años , el era más alto que ella, ella sale de el agua-

_ espera, espera, hoy no nade tan rápido , ¿ que pasa?

_ ven, ven rápido!.

_ la cueva no se va ir, ni yo tampoco.

_ lo se, pero no puedo esperar, toma.

_ que es?

_ ábrelo, ábrelo!- abre el cofre de madera, es un collar, aretes, anillo hechos de diamantes rojos- te gustan? Son de vidrio, no creas que son reales.

_ son preciosos! Lo se eres pobre, también te traje un obsequio, la hice yo misma.- abre el paquete , saca una hermosa capa azul marino con rojo- te gusta?!

_ si, mucho, prometo usarla siempre que la ocasión lo amerite.

_ yo también. Feliz cumpleaños!

_ feliz cumpleaños!. Que extraño, que cumplamos años el mismo día, ¿ no te parece?

_ con diferencia de dos años.

_ que vas a pedir de deseo Aurora?

_ tenerte siempre a mi lado.- el la abraza- aunque te lleve 2 años.

_ Siempre lo estaremos. No se notan, nunca se ha notado, menos cuando estas entre mis brazos.

_ eres más alto que yo, me encanta tu cabello negro, tus ojos azules , tu voz, lo refinado que eres.

_ Aduladora! No necesitas hacer eso, sabes que aun así no parare de besarte...

_ NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDOS!

_ hay no, hay no! Mi madre!

_ mi padre! En unas horas salimos.

_ a donde?

_ a la luna.

_ haaaa! Dicen que la princesa es muy bella. Si la vez me dices.

_ Claro amor, no perderé detalle , te contare todo.

_ bien- lo besa- hay que irnos, tengo que el al castillo con mi madre a llevar unos vestidos a la Reyna. Y usted príncipe encantador, conduce con cuidado- beso-

_ ok. Nos vemos en tres días. Bésame, ¿no?.

_ no hay tiempo cochero real.

...

_ madre, no entiendo? Si voy a pertenecer a la guardia real, por que tengo que acompañarte?

_ no empieces aurora, por favor, si?

_ ma!- si- tu has ido a la luna... ¿como es la princesa?

_ es una niña muy bonita, ojos azules, cabellos largos color del sol, nívea su piel. Hermosa.

_ - se ve ella en un espejo de palacio- comparada con ella...

_ hija la reina , de pie. mi señora- hacen reverencia- su pedido.

_ bien, acompáñenme. Es tu hija?

_ aja, la más pequeña.- la reina la observa la toma del rostro, la examina-

_ muy bella, cuídala bien.

_ si mi señora.

_ dime jovencita...te interesaría trabajar en palacio?

_ no puede!... mi señora, ella será de la guardia real.

_ cuidaras de mi hijo y su descendencia?

_ si señora.

_ quien la entrena?

_ mi esposo.

_ el personalmente?

_ así es.

_ me complace saberlo., entonces no tengo de que preocuparme, Héctor es el mejor de mis generales. Como siempre tus vestidos, esplendidos.

...

Tres días después...

_ como es?

_ tiene 12 años, siempre esta rodeada de las scout, es bonita.

_ ya me dijo mi mamá, sus cabellos son como el sol, sus ojos azules, comparada con ella yo...

_ eres hermosa, me encantan tus cabellos largos, negros, tus ojos son mas negros que la noche, tus labios rojos, tienes muy bonito cuerpo.

_ Gracias- toda apenada y sonrojada-

_ Aurora, pase lo que pase nunca dejes de quererme.

_ por que lo dices?

_ perdonarías una mentira mía?

_ depende de la magnitud.

_ me dejarías explicarte, si llega a pasar?

_ claro.

Se despidieron , cada quien se fue a su casa, a la mañana siguiente unos de los carruaje reales, llego a la casa de Aurora, bajo el cochero, llamo a la puerta, el general Héctor recibió al cochero, este entrego un paquete que iba para su hija Aurora, cuando se lo entrego esta lo abrió , llevaba un hermoso vestido en diferentes tonalidades de azul en corte princesa, zapatillas, así como aretes, pulseras, gargantilla y una nota " te espero esta noche en la fiesta del castillo, no olvides que te amo, endy"..._ mama! Mira!

_ aaa esta noche es la presentación del príncipe, nadie lo a visto nunca.

_ puedo ir?

_ claro, iremos todos.

_ yupi! Iré bañándome.

_ te pasa Héctor.

_ Esto lo tengo que ver.

Y así, se llego la noche el general acompañado de su esposa e hija fueron a la fiesta. Aurora empezó a buscar a Endy por todos lados sin encontrarlo, se entristeció pero siguió en la fiesta, se encontró con sus compañeros de escuela, a los generales del príncipe, se escucho el golpe del tridente, todos callaron fueron anunciados el rey y la reina, bajaron majestuosamente las escaleras, el rey se le notaba orgulloso, la reina tranquila.

_ bienvenidos sean todos...sin preámbulos, ante ustedes mi hijo, heredero del reino, el príncipe Endimión!"

De las escaleras empieza a bajar en vistiendo su armadura, espada, guantes, de semblante serio, frio. Cuando Aurora lo vio, no podía creer lo que sus ojos negros veían, su endy era el mismísimo príncipe de la tierra Endimión, entendió las palabras que el le dijo día antes, poco a poco todos fueron presentando sus respetos a la familia real, cuando termino el protocolo se inicio el baile. Los reyes abrieron el baile.

_ quieres bailar Aurora?

_ si, jedite vamos.

_ te noto triste.

_ asombrada más bien.

_te felicito, eres excelente guerrera, aun que no pertenecemos al mismo regimiento, no dejamos de ser equipo, espero nunca pelear en tu contra.

_jejej! Tu magia es poderosa, el sentimiento es mutuo

El príncipe desde su silla veía cada movimiento de ella, sin expresión alguna.

_ puedo.

_ me permites bailar con neflyte, jedite?

_ adelante.

_ que le pasa amiga? Tengo rato notándote "rara"

_ ya me quiero ir, me duele la cabeza, eso es todo, termina la pieza y me voy espero no te moleste.

_para nada.

Se termina la pieza musical , deja parado a Neflyte empieza a caminar a la salida, pide el coche de la familia.

_ Buenas noches, adonde la llevo?

_ a la casa del general Héctor.

_ si señorita

Se pone en marcha el carro, ya llevan recorrido como tres kilómetros, el cochero da la orden los caballos se detiene. El cochero se voltea, se retira en antifaz.

_´¿ que sucede cochero?

_ por que dejas la fiesta?-se voltea a ella, se retira su antifaz blanco-

_ Endy! O perdón! Su alteza real.-hace reverencia-

_ te burlas de mi?

_ no, eso lo haces bien tu solo.

_ perdóname, no podía decirte quien era.

_ por que?

_ primero, me dio vergüenza cuando me salvaste de ríos, después ya no quise , por que pensé que si te decía ya no serias mi amiga . ¿Tanto te importa?

_ si, ya nunca podremos estar juntos .

_ es mentira, yo te amo igual, eso no ha cambiado.

_ soy una plebeya, es más el próximo año cumplo 18 , seré guardia real. Tengo que protegerte cuando sea rey.- la abraza-

_ aun así, te amo.

_ nunca estaré a tu altura.

_más que obvio soy más alto que tu jejeje. no importa, ven, ven conmigo al castillo.

_ pero...

_ me amas?

_ sabes que si.

_ entonces ven conmigo, vamos al palacio...

A la mañana siguiente en los aposentos del príncipe, la reina los veía tranquilamente dormidos, no dijo nada, sonrió de lado, los dejo ser. Cuando despertaron, se bañaron , se cambiaron él, la llevo ante sus padres, les dijo quien era , que era su novia y desde hace meses ya su mujer, el rey se molesto solo un poco, la reina no dijo nada, sin embargo ambos dieron el permiso para que siguieran con el noviazgo, la reina lo hizo más por conveniencia que por otra cosa, Aurora con la reina merendaba, bordaba e incluso iba con ella a otros reinos .

_te has refinado en estos meses.

_señora.

_lo he visto, te sabes comportar, sabes el protocolo, has hecho buenas miras con los demás, todos creen que eres una legitima princesa, sigue así , por mi parte tienes mi permiso para casarte con mi hijo.

_gracias- dijo alegremente-

Con el rey , podía practicar, esgrima, equitación incluso la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

_eres buena, tanto como un hombre- dijo mientras ambas espadas chocaban –

_gracias señor-lo avienta lejos- es mi deber ser buena, para proteger a su hijo.

_¿ podrás?

_¿ duda de mi? A caso es misógino ¿ señor?. Se que la reina de la luna tiene puras mujeres en su ejercito.

_ así es, puras mujeres, no , no dudo de la capacidad de las mujeres en el combate, al contrario, pero si por los hombre se sufre mucho ,por las mujeres se sufre más, te recuerdo que ustedes tiene una misión más importante que ir a la guerra.

_¿ cual?

_engendrar, cuidar, educar a nuestros hijos e hijas, ver por ellos.

Así pasaron once meses, los reyes no se opusieron al noviazgo, a dos semanas de cumplir años, los reyes fueron a despertar a el príncipe sin contar q ella estuviera con Endimión, al ver eso el rey se fue la reina estaba por salir de la habitación cuando un brillo dorado llamo su atención, se giro totalmente vio que la frente de Aurora empezó a brillar, cayo de rodillas al piso empezó a llorar, entonces se puso de pie, lentamente se acerco a la cama, Endimión que abrazaba a Aurora y ella a el, los cabellos desparramados por la cama, unos cubrían sus ojos, los quito para dejar descubierta la cara, empezó a acariciarla, entonces supo, supo por que no se enojo cuando supo q era la mujer de su hijo, supo por que tanto ella como el rey la estimaban tanto. Se limpio sus lágrimas, salió de la habitación.

_¿ llamo usted?

_así es Héctor, tomo asiento, tenemos que hablar.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos.

Gracias por leer Miss y bonbom, Esto va empezando espero poco a poco ir desenredando esto.

_ digame que se le ofrece, mi señora?  
>_ tu hija ya se tiene que ir al polo norte.<br>_ asi es, allá terminara el entrenamiento militar.  
>_ que parta hoy mismo.<br>_ si.

Alcoba de Endimion.  
>_ esta nublado, no hacer viento, los pajaros no cantan, los grillos no chillan...<br>_ es raro, verdad.  
>_ la calma antes de la tormenta Aurora. Algo malo va a pasar.<br>_ un ciclón, tal vez.- tocan a la puerta, atiende el principe, le dan una nota-  
>_ es de mi madre , es para ti.<br>_ a ver, damela.- sales inmediatamenta al polo norte, no olvides tu lugar.- hum!...- se empieza a alistar en silencio, el se da cuenta del cambio de humor . En un descuido de ella lee la nota, eso lo enoja mucho.  
>_ no te iras!<br>_ no esta a discucion esa desicion.  
>_ pero tú eres mi prometida, todo mundo lo sabe.<br>_ me tengo que ir al polo norte, esa es region de neflyte, el viene seguido - no quiero que te marches.  
>- mas que claro , no puede ser. Sabias que me tenia que ir.<p>

Para medio día partiria a el norte, antes de eso la reina hablo largo y tendido con ella.  
>_ eso que me dices es imposible! _ no. No lo es, por tal motivo te mando lejos. Tienes que comvertirte en la sombra de mi hijo ,de tu...<br>_ calla se cubre los oidos, padre! Dime que es mentira.  
>_ por desgracia es verdad.<br>_ y que le van a decir a el cuando no me vea más?- grito desesperada, se aserco la reina le dio una fuerte bofetada- aun que me mandes matar , lo hecho, hecho esta. Por que no me detuviste?  
>_ me di cuenta esta mañana,...vete, ya vete, olvidate de el como hombre, es tu deber y obligación cuidar de el, de tú.… no me veas asi.<br>_ no lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas!  
>_ soy la reina! Tu reina y tu… me debes respeto. GUARDIASSS!... llevensela de aqui...<br>_ mi señora, no es necesario yo sacare de aqui a mi hija.  
>_ traidora! Mala madre! Los oido!- iba peliando con su padre y dos guardias, en eso iba llegando Endimion-<br>_ que pasa?- corre hacia ella la libera de el agarre de los guardias, la coloca detraz suyo, saca la espada y se pone en defenza- por que la tratan asi?! Madre?  
>_ que se marche! Saquenla de mi vista.<br>_ pero madre?  
>_ alejenla!- ve marcharce a au hijo , sola empieza a llorar...- perdoname Aurora...<p>

La toma del brazo, se la lleva a afuera iban forsejeando endimion y aurora, se suelta del agarre bruscamente, ambos se quedan estaticos.  
>_ que paso? No llores- la abraza- no entiendo, no entiendo, que paso?<br>_ me tengo que ir. Endi, mi endi, olvidate de mi te lo pido.  
>_ pero por que me pides eso?, no me amas? - la abraza-<br>_ con todo mi corazon... me van a borrar la memoria en cuanto llegue al norte.  
>_ que?!...<br>_ me voy a olvidar de ti, es mi deber ser una maquina de guerra.  
>_ pero y yo?<br>_ tienes que seguir tu vida, ser el princpe, casarte con una princesa.  
>_ pero te amo a ti.<br>_ lo se, lo se- lo acaricia- llevame al carruaje , tengo que partir. No te pongas triste, fue bonito mientras duro. Oye! La princesa de la luna es muy bella.  
>_ chillona, engreida, fastidiosa.<br>_ elegante, hermosa y es princesa...se veran bien juntos amor.  
>_ me dices como si mañana me fuera a olvidar de ti.<br>_ tal vez no, pero tienes que intentarlo, vamos sonrie...ve el lado positivo.  
>_ cual?- dijo enojado-<br>_ siempre estare a tu lado , cuidandote. Sere tu sombra, ni cuenta te vas a dar cuando este a tu lado.  
>_ ja ja ja, pero no me hablaras? Que graciosa...llegamos.<br>_ si, cuidate amor mio.  
>_ nos vemos?<br>_ si.- se besan, ella sube al carruaje donde sus padres ya la esperaban-  
>Se despidieron , ella fue al norte, el se quedo, al principio se volvio insoportable nadie podia hablarle sin que el gritase, incluso le grito a su madre varias veces,hizo por ir a verla en varias ocaciones, sin embargo cada que iba se desilucionaba cada vez más, al ver que ella no lo reconocia,eso lo enfurecia mas a tal grado de no hacer sus labores realea, asi como no volver a reir nunca, el mal humor nunca lo abandonaba, no fue si no hasta que la princesa serenity de la luna fue de visita a la tierra que ella lo hizo reir. Aurora llego al norte, en vez de borrarle la memoria como dijo ( era mentira) se dedico a entrenar mientras pudo, por que mientras Endimion seguia su vida y ya era novio de la princesa, ella se hacia más fuerte dominaba perfectamente su elemento el fuego, en mayo de año siguiente dio a luz a un niño que nombro julian, era la viva imagen del principe, se lo dio a su madre para que lo cuidara mientras ella seguia entrenado, pronto se convirtio en una fuerza de elite conocida como las mascaras plateadas. Era de noche, Endimion dormia, una rafaga de aire helado entro a su habitacion, eso lo desperto, se levanto fue a cerrar el ventanal, vio moverse algo.<br>_ eres mi sombra?... eres tu Aurora?...Aurora?... si eres tu contestame...  
>Prendio la luces a un lado de el una chica mas bajita que ella de cabellos negros de ojos negro intensos, se retiro el antifaz blanco.<br>_ si eres tu!- la abraza pero ella no-... ... no me conoces...- se entristeze- ya han pasado dos años- se dirije al ventanal, ve el reflejo de ambos, aurora vestia pantalon de cuero negro, blusa de algodon blaca, corcet negro, antifaz blanco , capa negra, cargaba una espada de oro y plata, con el escudo real.  
>_ es una lastima que no me recuerdes...- ella lo ve indiferente- yo aun me acuerdo de ti. - ella se aserca a el , lo abraza por atras-<br>_ yo tambien me acuerdo de ti... pero lo nuestro no puede ser.  
>_ deja esa estupides de que tu no eres princesa por que...- lo besa-<br>_ - no me importa, no me importa pecar una vez más- te amo con todo mi corazon.  
>_ yo a ti. No he podido olvidarte. No se dijo más nada... al amanecer. El primero en despertar fue el abrio los ojos lentamente, no queria voltear , no queria , tenia miedio de no verla a su lado pero no fue asi, ahi estaba ella, a su lado, sonrio psra si mismo, le beso la frente.<br>_- tan hermosa como siempre, mi Aurora. Volviste a mi... quien es julian?- buenos dias - dijo en susurro-  
>_ mmm...buen día. _ que haces? Quien es Julian?<br>_ me tengo que ir.  
>_ por que? Contesta quien es julian?<br>_ a llevar el reporte. Endimión cuidate de Beryl.  
>_ de ella?<br>_ te ama y siente celos de tu princesa.  
>_ esta loca. Por otra parte, rompere el compromiso con serenity. Quien es julian?<br>_mi hijo _ tu que?!tienes un hijo? de quien? Cuanto tiene?  
>_ 1a 9 meses casi dos...<br>_ es mio verdad?  
>_ me tengo que ir.<br>_ no hasta que me digas.  
>_ no!<br>_ te exijo me digas!  
>_ no!- la estruja-<br>_ habla!  
>_ es tuyo!<br>_ casate conmigo!?  
>_ no.<br>_ no entiendo por que tu negativa. Lo quiero conocer.  
>_ me tengo que ir, lo tiene mi mamá, ahi esta lo puedes ir a ver.- una fria despedida- Al tiempo Beryl se levanto junto con los cuatro generales, que se suponian protegian al principe, pero ella junto a sus tres compañeros no podian ayudar, no si el rey no daba la orden y si el rey no liberaba sus versaderos poderes, que para eso tenia que hacer un ritual.<br>_ señor libere las mascaras plateadas! O moriremos.  
>_ no puedo, el crital lo trae mi hijo.<br>_ donde esta el?  
>_ en la luna, defendiendo a Serenity.- una persona vestida de negro se aparece ante ellos-<br>_ ire a buscarlo, traere el cristal, para que nos libere.  
>_ solo uno desendiente mio puede tocar ese cristal.<br>_ Acaso no soy yo tu hija mayor, padre? - se retira la caperuza, ante los reyes la princesa muerta, mejor conocida como Aurora, hija de Héctor.- _ Aurora?- dice sorprendido- voltea a ver a su esposa-  
>_ no la pude matar, no pude.<br>_ soy tu hija...  
>_ como?... cuando?<br>_ no pude matar a mi hija, se la di a Laourdes. No se como acabo con Héctor. Supe que era ella, el día que la mande al polo norte, por eso los separe.  
>_ por dios! Eso significa que ustedes...<br>_ yo no sabia, no lo sabia- dijo llorando Aurora-... tengo un hijo de el.  
>_ QUEEE?!...el nieto de hector ...es ...nuestro nieto...<br>_ hijo mio y de endimion.

Salio del palacio, pero era tarde , fue invadido por Beryl y sus hombre. Se fue a la luna lo mas pronto que pudo, sus compañeros de elite al no ser liberados fueron muertos en batalla, para cuando llego a la luna la tierra ya habia caido. Desmonto su caballo de guerra, se dirigio a palacio, vio a la reina e informo lo susedido, los generales de la tierra llegaron, ella busco a su hermano, lo encontro peliando contra unas malignas, ella intervino derrotandola facilmente.  
>_ estan bien?- le daba la mano a ambos- estas bien _ si- dijo temerosa la princesa- por que traes mascara.<br>_ asi es el reglamento- pone rodilla al suelo- mi señor, la tierra ya cayo, los pocos sobreviviemtes estan en el refugio del norte.  
>_ mis padre?<br>_ muertos, no pude hacer nada...yo... venia por dorado, para que nos liberaran...pero...ya es tarde.  
>_ no dejaria a serenity.<br>_ asi, su madre la anda buscando,valla señorita.  
>_ si. Endimion.<br>_ ve, tengo que hablar con ella...bien ya estamos solos, retirate la mascara . Ambos murieron?  
>_ si.<br>_ como planeabas llevar el cristal sin mi?  
>_ tienes ante ti a la hija mayor de tus padres.<br>_ tu?... eres mi hermana?...  
>_ aja, tu hermana mayor.<br>_ - al oir eso, endimion cayo se rodillas al piso, empezo a llorar- que dices?... que dices?... sin creer lo que oia.  
>_soy tu hermana mayor...me entere el dia que me fui al norte.<br>_ por eso me pediste olvidarte?  
>_asi es.<br>_ tu y yo hermanos?!...  
>_ lo se...que hacia? Matarlo? ...pronto morire Endimion...<br>Aparece beryl en la luna...  
>_ ve con serenity! Defiendela _ y tu? ...<br>_ tengo que cumplir con mi deber ...  
>_ Aurora!<br>_ adios hermano, nos vemos en la otra vida...  
>Se lanza a atacar a beryl...<p>

_ me lanzo al fuego.  
>_ desde cuando sueñas eso?<br>_ desde siempre doctor.  
>_ eres princesa, soldado y estas enamorada de tu hermano.<br>_ asi parece.  
>_ y tu marido, que opina?<br>_ que tuve un novio llamado endimion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres.**

**Wow! Estoy contenta por sus comentarios, de nuevo les doy las GRACIAS por leer y aceptar esta idea. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un besote.**

**Se que esta medio complicada…de hecho lo es… jejejeje… les explico , resulta que este finc, no lo hice sola, ¡no! De hecho lo hicimos entre veinte tantos jejejeje lo hicimos cuando recién salió sailor moon en México, estaba en la secundaria y se nos ocurrió esta loca idea a varias del grupo y un que otro colado de los chamacos (hombres) que a estas alturas andamos entres los 33,34 y 35 años, por ese motivo estoy subiendo rápido los capítulos, pero en algún momento e iré despacio ya que algunos están inconclusos y otros son solo la idea.**

_ yo creo señora Adashi, que se esta proyectando y en realidad esta enamorada de algún hermano o primo.

_ Imposible, somos cinco mujeres, mis primas , que son nueve hijas en total, de mis dos tíos cinco y cuatro del otro , son mujeres, somos una familia de mujeres.

_ ya veo. Entonces ve a su marido como hermano ... la veo la próxima semana.

_ Ya? Tan pronto?

_ ya paso la hora. Sabe yo creo que es solo eso. Un sueño señora.

_ Gracias.- eso mismo dije-

Una mujer de unos 26 años, blanca, de 1.60 , muy blanca de largos cabellos negros, los ojos negros demasiados negros ( daba miedo a cualquiera que la vea), vestía una blusa blanca, falda sport de mezclilla , tenis converse mezclilla, sale de un elegante consultorio, la recibe un atractivo hombre, alto, blanco de ojos verde.

_ y?

_ Te habla el psicólogo pasa.

_Bien- entra y sale molesto

_ yyyyy?

_ vámonos.- dijo muy serio-

...

_ Que te dijo a ti? A mi me dijo que me espera la próxima semana.

_ es un fraude! No vuelves con el.

_ Como usted diga y mande.

_ no me gusta me hables así kika.- empieza a temblar, el abraza a su esposa-

_ haaayyy!- gritan los dos, caen al piso-

_ estas bien kika? Te lastimaste?

_ no, estoy bien. Otro temblor... esta temblando mucho.

_ tendré que ir al centro.

_ Pero es tu día libre.

_- la ve, le sonríe le da un beso en la frente- esta bien, me quedare contigo.

_ Gracias ken. - lo abraza-

Se fueron a su casa, que es una muy típica de Japón, sus amplios jardines. Esa casa a sido de la familia Adashi por generaciones en Okinawa. Una mezcla de antiguo coma moderno, llegaron un hombre en motocicleta esperaba.

_ hay no.- dijo en susurro kika-

_ doctor Adashi, señora- saludo marcialmente-

_ buen día Carlos, por si no sabes tengo tres días libres.

_ lo se...le llaman, urge su presencia en el centro.

_ estos temblores no me gustan nada.

_ a mi tampoco luna.

_ que opina joven Darién?

_ son los movimientos de las placas tectónicas, no olviden que en Japón tiembla mucho, no teman.- acaricia a ambos mininos- me voy cuiden de Serena.

_ Siempre joven.

Darién sale muy temprano de se departamento rumbo al hospital donde realizaba su residencia en Pediatría

_ buen día príncipe.

_ Buen día diana, diana que te he dicho?

_ lo lamento, es la costumbre.- Darién le sonríe- quiere que lo acompañe?

_más tarde. Ahorita voy al hospital.

Paso una semana sin dejar de temblar en todo el mundo. Por tal motivo se reúnen todas en el templo hikawa.

_ es otro enemigo?

_las llamas no me dicen nada, por lo contrario, están en calma.

_ en el espacio tampoco se ve algo- dice seria setsuna-

Terminan la reunión, llegando a la conclusión de seguir vigilando. Se hizo de noche Darién, Serena y Amy van caminando por las transitadas calles de Tokio, cuando empezó a temblar de nuevo, fue tan fuere que anuncios espectaculares empezaron a caer uno a uno, Darién protegió a ambas chicas, cayeron al piso los tres...nadie vio nada excepto él, a cinco figuras destruyendo la ciudad, figuras que se confundían con la noche, los colores de la ciudad y el caos. Llagaron los tres al departamento de Darién, les preparo té, le dio un beso a Serena, sirvió las dejo solas, se retiro a su habitación, tomo entre sus manos las piedras de sus generales...

_ saben algo ustedes que yo no?

_ No en realidad señor.

_ como eran?

_ no vi sus rostros, traían látigos con lo que destruían todo.

_ mmm...es una lastima no tener cuerpos...

_ por que lo dices Malachite?

_ no podemos ayudar mucho señor.

_ saben que los quiero mucho, pero mis poderes...

_ lo sabemos, no se ponga triste su alteza.

_ mi señor, dice que las scout no ven enemigo alguno?

_ así es Jadite.

_ por que el enemigo no es el es del espacio exterior.

_ como?

_ si, ellas protegen a el reino lunar, están entrenadas para detectar a los enemigos exteriores no interiores.

_ si eso es verdad. En ese caso, mi señor si nos permite ... vámonos.

_ a donde Malachite?

_ al polo norte, al antiguo cuartel de Neflyte, fue la única parte de la tierra que quedo intacta cuando ...

_ Beryl ataco.- dijo Darién pensativo- hagan lo que tengan que hacer e informen.

_ si señor.

_ maten a la princesa de la luna! Muerta ella, el estará libre.

_ no te lo permitiremos...

_ ustedes no pueden hacer nada, mientras el rey no los libere.

_ pero ella nos puedo liberar , el príncipe despertar.

_ " ella" no existe. Murió en la luna defendiendo a "el príncipe".

_ era su deber defender al príncipe y al cristal dorado ., pero los guardianes de el príncipe no lo permitirán ellos te derrotaran.

_ los generales son piedras.

_ nosotros somos tres por el momento pero podemos ayudar a los generales.

_ como lo aremos Aqua?

_ dándoles cuerpos Terra, Eolo, búscala no tiene pierde es la única que falta, su fuego te guiara. No podemos dejar que Perla gane.

_ por que Fire no esta encerrada con nosotros Aqua?

_ fue designada por Eliot para ser la sombra del príncipe, como futuro rey tenia que ser bien protegido. Cuando se libero la batalla, fue con el y por eso nos se paramos, nunca imagine que fuera a morir en la luna... es la única que a reencarnado una y otra vez.

_ Mientras nosotros somos los mismos desde hace milenios, nuestros cuerpos son viejos y cansados.

_ así es Terra, pero nuestros poderes están intactos. No será difícil encontrarle, cuando estemos juntos los cuatro rejuveneceremos, solo espero en esta vida sea hombre.

_por que? Siempre hemos sido dos y dos.

Una linda pieza musical se toca a piano , el salón a media luz, un elegante hombre con los ojos cerrados recargado en la pared , no ve como las llamas de las velas empieza a danzar, sin embargo el interprete si lo ve, por el momento se asusta sin embargo a como va profundizando la pieza pierde el miedo, por lo contrario, en sus ojos se ven danzar las llamas siente arder en fuego en su ser, el hombre elegante abre los ojos ve como su esposa esta rodeada por aros de fuego, se asusta pero no puede moverse, el fuego lo detiene. La música para ,se abren abruptamente las puertas del salón, llega un hombre vestido de negro, antifaz verde. La mujer se pone de pie cada paso que da su ropa se quema, cae en pedazos las llamas la cubren se pegan al cuerpo pero en vez de quemarla, las llamas se convierten en ropa, desaparece la elegante figura del caballero ella cae desmayada al piso. Su esposo se acerca, la ve aun vestida de negro, la toma en brazos, la lleva a su habitación, intenta desvestirla pero no puedo.

_ ENDIMION!... Tengo que proteger al príncipe- despierta gritando-

_ calma kika! Soy yo Ken.

_ ken?!, no se quien eres?- se lleva ambas manos a su cabeza, empieza a gritar fuertemente, un dolor insoportable invade su cabeza tumba a su marido de la cama, se pone de pie empieza a brillar, un fuerte resplandor cubre su cuerpo que termina cuando es golpeada fuertemente por ken en la cabeza.

A Darién se le cae de las manos una charola con un equipo de sutura. Tiembla de nuevo, el hospital empieza a fracturarse, empieza a ser evacuado, "los látigos" negros ven salir al príncipe ente la muchedumbre, van tras el, Darién empieza a correr hacia un callejón, que para su desgracia no tenia salida.

_con que tu eres el príncipe Endimión de la tierra. ¿Por que corre?

_si, príncipe , no nos ha dejado dar nuestros respetos.

Los "látigos negros " se inclinaron ante el, Darién los vio con desconfianza a los cinco, cuando uno de ellos tomo el látigo , enviando un ataque en contra del príncipe, ataque que fue desviado por Urano, otro de ellos volvió atacar de nuevo su golpe fue desviado pero esta vez por Saturn.

_¿ las scout lo defienden.

_¿ya se caso? No fuimos requeridos- los cinco al mismo tiempo se ponen de pie y atacan, las dos scout lanzan sus ataques , los cuales no hicieron daño alguno ,por lo contrario salieron lastimadas- ustedes por fuertes que sean ,no podrán con nosotros.- tensa el látigo, de este empiezan a salir llamas , lo blande contra el príncipe, es Neflyte el que hace una defensa, mientras Malachite realiza el contra-ataque .

_vaya, vaya , vaya , pero si son los cuatro reyes.

_ahora lo defienden, los mismos que juraron lealtad y sumisión al Beryl.

_no se supone que no tiene cuerpo.

_recibimos ayuda. De unos viejos amigos

_a perla no le gustara nada…. Vámonos de aquí, sabemos que el príncipe esta bien, eso le complacerá a ella.

De un salto los cinco desaparecen, el príncipe se queda estático, primero por ver a los cinco hombres desaparecer, segundo por ver a sus generales de pie y tercero por ver a las scout derrotadas fácilmente.

_estas bien chicas?

_si su majestad. Señor ¿quienes eran esos hombres?

_no lo se.

_son del ejercito de la tierra o eran, fueron los primeros en morir cando Beryl se levanto en armas.

_¿como?

_el ejercito de la tierra esta dividido en varios batallones. Nosotros somos los generales del príncipe. Las mascaras doradas son la guardia personal del rey siendo dos hombres y dos mujeres, uno de los cuatro es designado como la sombra del rey, ellos los del látigos negros son los soldados.

_¿sombra del rey?.

_si la sombra del rey, es asignada por Eliot, para defender al rey en peligro inminente, nunca lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

_si eso es verdad ¿Por qué no apareció a defenderlo?.

_primero, es la sombra del rey, no del príncipe, para eso estamos nosotros, para defender al príncipe, segundo solo el rey puede despertar a las mascaras plateadas, que son despertados cunado el rey o el reino esta en peligro inminente.

_pero lo estuvimos anteriormente.

_pero eran enemigos de la princesa, no del príncipe. El enemigo esta vez no es del espacio exterior, viene de mismo planeta tierra.

_la pregunta es Malachyte. ¿ Quien es el enemigo? . ya vimos que van a usar a nuestro antiguo ejercito.

_¿ como recuperaron sus cuerpos?

_gracias a las mascaras plateadas. Sugiero señor volvamos a su departamento.

_si, para cambiarnos, no podemos andar así en la ciudad.

_nosotras nos retiramos, iremos con las demás al templo , con rai .

_estas mejor Kika?

_Me duele la cabeza, ¿ que me paso?

_¿ quien es Endimión? ¿ quien es el hombre que estaba parado en el lumbral de la puerta?

_no lo se.

_no te creo.

_no lo se.- se pone a llorar- sabes que , me voy a bañar.

Se metió a la bañera, el agua helada la tranquilizaba, cerro sus ojos, en la ventana del baño, aparece de nuevo el hombre con antifaz verde.

_amiga mía, te estado buscando.

_¿quien eres?

_ Eolo , bueno soy París . ¿ no te acuerdas de mi? Pero te necesitamos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro.

Bien...de nuevo agradesco los comentarios, confiezo que hay unos que no entiendo :P.  
>Otra cosa, me di cuenta ( y me dijeron) que no aparecen las divisiones de las conversaciones y los cambios de escena. Espero en esta capitulo aparescan los puntitos, lo escribo desde mi cel. Que aun que es chafa lo quiero mucho.<p>

Casa del matrimonio Adashi.

_ acompañame amiga mia, prometo decirte todo.  
>...<p>

A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de Darien, estaban en reunion, Mina y Malachyte eran quienes llevaba la batuta de la platica, estaban formando extrategias para defender al principe. No contaba que Perla junto con sus soldados hacian lo mismo.

_ mi señora, el principe esta bien, sano y salvo.  
>_ la princesa de la luna?<br>_ esta viva, las scout la protegen.  
>_ Va! No soy rivales para ustedes.<br>_ asi es mi señora...  
>_ Agata, tú y Gema encabezen el ataque, quiero muerta a esa princesa y vivo al principe, Jaspe, Amatista apoyen a las chicas. No olviden que ahora ustedes son los generales de la tierra.<br>_ si mi señora.

_ protegan a los principes a toda costa- dijo severamente mina-  
>_ este enemigo es propio de la tierra... sailor scout... cuento con su apoyo.- pregunto Malachyte-<br>_ esto va ser interesante. Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru vamonos. Nos vemos despues.  
>_ Mina, prometiste llevarnos a pasear.<br>_ claro chicos, vamos!

Todo transcurre con aparente tranquilidad, dejo de temblar cierto sabado todos hicieron un día de campo, mala idea, no sabian que eran vigilados.

_ quien es el estorbo?  
>_ la rubia con coletas?<br>_ esa?!  
>_ si, esa.<br>_ que le vio nuestro principe?  
>_ - encoge los hombros- mmm, sabe, en gustos se rompe generos. _ bueno querido, hay que hacer lo que venimos hacer.<br>_ que profundo eres. - hace una seña - despues de ti.

Una rafaga de viento azul, se dejo sentir, esta empieza a rasgar las ropas de todos los presentes. Las sailor sin pensarlo dos veces se trasforman, rodean a los principes, jupíter, uranus, marte y neptune son las primeras en atacar

_ fuego de marte!  
>_ tierra tiembla!<br>_ trueno de jupiter...resuena!  
>_ maremoto...de neptuno!<p>

Los cuatro ataques convinados en uno solo, una gran fuerza de ataque, sin embargo nada pudieron hacer contra esos dos atacantes.

_ con que. Esta es la fuerza de las scout?  
>_ pense que serian más fuertes.<p>

Ante ellas dos hombres ambos morenos de cabellos castaños, vestian igual que los generales de Darien solo que uno traia franjas verdes y el otro negras.

_ se supone que eso es un temblor?, un maremoto en serio?... GARRAASS DE OSO!- de ambas manos salen rayos cafe que impactan la tierra, esta empieza a desquebrajarse a los pies de todos, el ataque golpeo a las cuatro dejandolas inconciente en el acto.  
>Venus, plut, saturn atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo, al verse superadas , Satur levanta su arma con ambas manos.<br>_ copa de la destrución! - empezo a emanar su poder-

_ no, no- movio divertido un dedo indice- no destruiras este pedaso de tierra. - empezo a emitir un sonido desgarrador que hizo taparse los oidos a todos, empezaron a caer como moscas, ya que vio a todos en el suelo dejo de gritar- el chillido del aguila nunca falla- dijo orgulloso- Ambos sacaron espadas se fueron sobre ambos principes, los generales nada podian hacer pues aun estaban desorientados por el ataque sonico. Jedite fue quien en mejor condicion estaba y fue el que pudo más o menos defender a los principrs aun que fue facilmente derrotado.  
>Jaspe y Amatista lanzaron de nuevo los ataques, esta vez dieron a ambos principes, Tuxedo mask fue el primero en recibir el ataque, luego sailor moon, saliendo volando por los aires, volvieron armar el ataque, dos bolas de energia salieron de ese cuarteto de manos, iban a dar a los inconcientes tuxedo y sailor moon.<br>Cuando una parded de tierra se interpuso en el ataque.  
>_ sera mejor que ni lo vuelvan a intentar.<br>Cuatro tuxedo con la diferencia de color del antifaz, guantes y que usaban mascaras plateadas , se colocan tres entre los atacantes y la barrera de tierra, mientras que la cuarta va a ver el estado de los principes.  
>_ su alteza!, su alteza! - el empieza a abrir los ojos- bien ya desperto, deje reviso sus heridas.<br>_ quien eres tú? Vistes como yo- ve inconciente a serena- SERENA!...SERENA! augggg.  
>_ ella esta bien, inconciente pero bien ,deje de moverse, lo quiero curar.<br>_ las otras?  
>_ con todo respeto. Por el momento NO me interesan las otras, me interesa usted y si no deja de moverse, gritar le prometo que personalmente lo dejare inconciente.<br>_ pero. Nos atacan!.  
>_ confie en nosotros creame, fire, terra y eolo los detendran.<br>Saca de su bolsa un frasquito con agua , con sus manos, empieza a controlarla, la avienta a la cara del principe, empieza a recorrer la piel y las heridas empiezan a sanar, termina con el , empieza con sailor moon, poco a poco va abriendo sus enormes ojos azules, Darien la recibe con un abrazo, se incorporan los tres, el muro de tierra empieza a bajar lentamente, para cuando baja ya se habian ido los atacantes, las sailor aun estan desmayadas junti con los generales, los tres restantes se incorporan con Aqua, realizan una reverencia a ambos principes. _ soy Aqua lider de las mascaras plateadas. A su servicio principe.  
>_- Darien abraza a Serena- puedes curar a las demás?<br>_ no, a tus generales si.- los empieza a sanar-  
>_ por que a ellas no?<br>_ para eso esta ella- señala a SM- estamos para defenserlo a usted y solo a usted , lo que le pase a las scout o a ella no nos interesa.  
>_ si estan a mi servicio les deben interesar- dijo molesto-<br>_ en realidad no- dijo fire-. La orden es precisa, proteger a la sangre real de la tierra, digame tiene hijos con ella o esta embarazada?  
>_ n...no.<br>_ entonces, no nos interesa- solto friamente eolo-  
>_ pero ella, y ellas, me han defendido, he peliado a su lado, por moral ustedes debe...<br>_ NO!, para eso estan ellos- señalo a los generales-  
>_ Serenity , de ahora en adelante nosotros cuidaremos de el, usted y sus guardianes no seran necesarias.<br>_ pero... entre todos podemos ganar facilmente.  
>_ NO. El poder de el enemigo los supera, mira como dejaron a tus guardianes, ellos eran dos. Imagina cuando vengan los otros?<br>_ vayan a casa. Estaremos sobre usted señor.

Los cuatro desaparecen, las scout se reponen poco a poco, se llega la noches sin luna, Serena y Darien duermen profundamente sin saber que son vigilados, una persona se encuentra parada enfrente de la cama sin mover un musculo, asi pasan cinco noches, a la sexta noche. Darien despierta abruptamente, se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, una rafaga de viento entra a la habitacion, esa noche dormia solo, se levanta a tomar agua, cuando vuelve sale a tomar aire. Se pone pensativo.  
>_me estan vigilando?- se queda callado, esperando respuesta- creo que no- dijo en susurro-<br>_ siempre su alteza.  
>_ que?!, donde estas? No te veo- sale de la cortina, un hombre vestido de tuxedo negro- tu eres?<br>_ mi nombre es Fire, señor.  
>_ cuanto tiempo llevas vigilando?<br>_ con esta noche, seis.  
>_ siempre me vigilas?<br>_ siempre, cuando duerme, se despierta, come, cena, se baña.  
>_ cuando estoy con ella?- dijo rojo de verguenza-<br>_ le sere franco, en un descuido reviso que no tenga armas, que sea quien dice ser, me salgo, es cuando " descanzo".  
>_ te puedes quitar la mascara?<br>_ solo si el rey lo ordena.  
>_ mi orden, cuenta?<br>_ supongo.  
>_ quitatela.<br>Se retira el rostro inerte, deja al deacubierto un rostro muy blanco, nariz recta, labios delineados, unos ojos muy negros, se desata el cabello que tambien es negro se confunde con el negro de la capa.  
>_ eres mujer?.- sus miradas se en cuentran-<br>_ si, lo se. Soy Fire principe...  
>_ Endimión o Darien, como te plasca llamarme- ella hace reverencia- no, no, no hagas eso- le toma las manos sin guantes, se vuelven a cruzar las miradas, las pupilas de ambos se dilatan, un escalofrio recorre la espina dorsal, ella separa sus manos abruptamente- no te inclines ante mi, te lo ruego.<br>_ ... como usted diga, señor.  
>_ es la primera vez que veo unos ojos tan negros...siento que no es la primera vez que lo veo _ mis ojos?.. la toma de la mano-<br>_ son muy hermosos. - sin saber por que tuvo un enorme deseo de besarla, su sangre empezo a hervir-  
>_ gracias señor, es muy galante( que me pasa?) me voy- se coloca la cascara , esta por marcharse cuando siente las manos de el en sus hombros-<br>_ no te vayas.- que?- no te vayas, quedate, no se por que...no me dejes.  
>_ no lo dejo señor, tiene que dormir, descanzar mientras cuido su sueño. Prometo quedarme para la proxima. Ahora duerma- de sus manos empieza a salir un humo con olor a canela que hace dormir al principe, apesar de ser mas bajita que el, lo carga en brazos, lo lleva a la cama lo acuesta, lo arropa, y desaparese.<br>A la mañana siguiente muy temprano se despierta, se mete a bañar, se viste informalmente, entonces recuerda la platica de la noche anterior, se queda pensando el por que deseo tanto a esa mujer. Pasan los dìas, no reciben ataque alguno, por lo contrario todo es paz.  
>_ estas ahi fire?<br>_ siempre mi señor.  
>_ esta muy tranquilo, no cantan los pajaros, no chillan los grillos. La paz antes del caos.<br>_ un ciclon, tal vez mi señor _ hasta visible- aparece a un lado de el- quitate esa cosa.  
>_ como ordene y mande mi señor- se la retira y el se queda inmerso en esos ojos- mejor, señor.- no le quita la mirada de esos ojos, la toma de las manos, la jala hacia el, lentamente, acaricia su perfil con su dedo indice.- señor, me abruma.<br>_ no quieras soltarte del agarre. Quien eres? Dime quien eres realmente?  
>_ Fire, su guardian, protector su sombra.<br>_ si eres eso que dices, por que tengo el deseo de hacerte mia.  
>_ señor...Endimión!- el ronronea en su oreja- no haga eso _por que no?.<br>_ esta comprometido con la princesa.  
>_ lo se. Te deseo tanto, no se por que.- le acaricia el rostro-<br>_ no empieze algo que no va terminar.  
>_ pero y si yo - besa su cuello- lo quiero terminar? No te vayas , no me dejes , ya me dejaste una vez, no me vuelvas a dejar.<br>_ nunca lo dejare, siempre estoy a tu lado, aun que tu no me veas.  
>... <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco.**

**Gracias por leer. :3, ayer ( 13-07) fue mi eso no actualize **** me fui de vaga.**

El sol esta por salir en Tokio, el cielo se veía que iba a estar despejado con la mirada clavada en el horizonte sin a ver podido dormir bien en toda la noche, no traía más prenda que un boxer negro , manos en la cintura, cerro los ojos, a su mente venia el recuerdo de esos ojos negros, los aterciopelados labios de ella, su guardiana, su protectora; Fire. Desde que conoció a Serena, se enamoro de ella, tal vez no era la más madura o hermosa pero era a ella a quien amaba, su alegre carácter, su ternura, su amor al prójimo fue eso lo que lo enamoro, después supo que era Endimión príncipe de la tierra y ella su amada , no había duda que eran el uno para el otro, la amaba; y de pronto aparece ella, " ella" que si no fuera por "ella" la hubiera hecho suya esa noche, sentir su respiración agitada, su pecho bajar y subir apresuradamente, deseo arrancar sus ropas, desnuda solo para el, nunca había tenido esos impulsos tan salvajes . De esa noche ya pasaron cuatro

_ Fire, Fire!, ¿ por que no respondes?.

Grito desesperado, sin obtener respuesta alguna, se paso sus manos por sus cabellos, señal inequívoca de desesperación, cerro la ventada de su balcón , dio la media vuelta y se volvió a meter en la cama, se volvió a quedar profundamente dormido, a un lado de el ahora vestida de blanco se encontraba una pensativa Fire, había oído cada una de las palabras del joven que al igual que no había podido dormir nada.

…

_ que es muy difícil matar a esa chica?

_ las mascara plateadas han escapado de su celdas. Va ser difícil acercarnos a ellos

_ Ellos? Solo hay que ir matándoles poco a poco, manda a los soldados, no quiero perder a ninguno de mis generales. Primero las defensas, maten a las más fuertes primero, luego el ataque.

_ SI!.

_ así se hará.

…

Hundida en el sillón de la sala veía el jardín de su casa atreves de la enorme ventana, el día estaba nublado como su mente, cuando dormía soñaba cosas extrañas, cuando despertaba, lo hacia cansada, adolorida, lo más preocupante que no sabia ¿Por qué?, parado a una distancia prudente su marido la observaba milimétritricamente, en especial cierto chupete en el lado izquierdo del cuello que estaba seguro el no le hizo.

…

Ya estaba atardeciendo en el Japón , cada unos de sus habitantes hacían preparativos para la cena , otras personas para ir a trabajar, la ciudad, el país estaba en calma, empezó a temblar, grietas la suficientemente grandes como par que un automóvil callera dentro empezaron a formarse, varios coches cayeron dentro, Darién no sabia si eran natural o causado por el nuevo enemigo , aun así las nueve sailor salieron a investigar, acompañadas de los generales , se formaron quipos de cuatro , un general, tres scout Neflyte, Uranus, Mercuri , Neptune; Ziocyte, Mars, Plut, satur ; Moon, Tuxedo, Malachyte , Venus; jedite, jupiter, se dividieron para investigar, pasaron varias horas, los servicios de emergencia iban y venían , las investigaciones de los equipos arrojaron "cero" resultados , estaba todos en un parque dando sus respectivos informes, dispusieron irse a casa, cuando la tierra se empezó a abrir en dos, de ella emanaron cinco soldados, como la palabra dice, los cinco hombres vestían de militar.

_- localicen a los príncipes, ya saben la orden-

_- Urano, Neptune, Saturn, Jupiter, son las que tiene el nivel de pelea más alto-

_- ¡adelante!-

Uno de los cinco se quedo firmes, cerro los ojos, de pronto raíces empezaron a crecer por doquier atacando a cada uno de los presentes , unos las esquivaron, otros no, de los pies o manos había sido capturados cinco sailor scout, otro de los soldados alzo en lo alto ambos brazos, otro los con los puños cerrados, ambos dispararon fuertes bolas de energía contra las cinco, los gritos desgarradores se escucharon por todo el parque, los otros dos sacaron armas ( látigos y chacos), empezaron a atacar a los príncipes, Darién protegía fuertemente a Serena, poco le sirvió su bastón, uno de ellos alcanzo a golpear a Serena , cayo herida , Darién seguía aun de pie , el soldado se acerco , Darién lanzo un golpe que fue detenido por el soldado ,que sonrió de lado, para empezar a golpearlo ferozmente ,le desgarro la capa, el antifaz cayo al piso, se disponía a darle " el tiro de gracia" una bastón negro se interpuso entre el ellos , aparece Fire, empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo , el soldado era por mucho más alto que ella, pero eso no le importaba, el soldado lanzo un par de patas que fueron desviadas ágilmente por ella, la capa le estorbaba la retiro de golpe, al igual que el saco, se lanzo sobre el soldado, dando golpes a su vientre, dio un salto lanzo una patada a al cara, este cayo de rodillas, el puño de ella viajaba a su cara, este lo agarro en el aire, le doblo la mano, ella puso su mejor cara de dolor, pero no emitió sonido alguno, ese enfureció al soldado, la levanto del piso solo agarrada de la mano, con la mano libre empezó a golpear el costado izquierdo de ella, hasta que la hizo sangrar, la lanzo por los aires, dio la media vuelta, de sus manos saco unas dagas iba con la intención de matar a los príncipes , primero a ella, le alcanzo a hacer solo unos heridas pequeñas a Sailor moon, pues una herida sailor jupiter lanzo un rayo sobre el soldado, este giro hacia ella para atacarla pero en vez de eso la vio, caer al piso de rodillas, sangrando por las boca, nariz, oídos, ambos rieron , volvió a su tarea de matar a los príncipes, mando uno rayo mortal sobre Darién que fue recibido de lleno por Fire, esta regreso el ataque, saco dos toletes, empezó a golear al soldado , la sangre de ambos se confundía en un suelo humedecido , por una ligera lluvia que empezaba a caer., la pelea era pareja la victoria se iba a decidir por un golpe, golpe que dio ella, vio caer al piso al soldado ya en agonía, la tierra de abrió el cuerpo del soldado caído fue absorbido por esta, cuando alzo la vista para ver, se dio cuenta que cinco scout estaban fuera de combate, Mina, Lita, Haruka, Hotaru y Amy , todas entre la vida y la muerte sin contar que Serena estaba herida, en menos proporción pero herida al igual que Darién , se acerco a los demás, vio tristemente a todos golpeados incluidos ellos mismos Las mascaras plateadas.

_Aqua- dijo seria Terra.

_ voy- saco su frasco con agua empezó a curar a todos, los cuerpos de las sailor fueron limpiados más no curados- lo siento Marte, mi agua no funciona en ustedes, es lo único que puedo hacer.

_eres un inútil – grito Michiru-

_ no es inútil, los generales están restablecidos al cien por ciento, mira- señalo Setsuna-

_solo el cristal de plata las puede curar a ustedes- dijo serio, Eolo-

_sugiero que se lleven a sus heridos al hospital. Guerrero Marte , lleva a Moon a tu casa, cuida de ella, cuando se reponga ella curara a tus amigas_ dijo fríamente Fiere, dio la vuelta agarro su capa del piso al igual que el saco, se vistió ambas prendas y como si fuera un niño chiquito ,tomo al príncipe en brazos ,desapareció de un salto haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de los demás.

_cálmense- grito Aqua-

_pero se lo lleva.- dijo rei en histeria total-

_claro, lo va a curar, es su deber y obligación- informo Eolo-

_deben irse a curar, esas cinco aun no despiertan, dudo mucho que puedan volverse a transformar- Terra señalo a las cinco chicas-

…

Los soldados fuertemente heridos llegaron a su cuartel donde los generales los esperaban.

_no preguntare como les fue- dijo gema-

_nos dieron , pero…- lanzo cinco tiaras al piso- cinco ya no se podrán transformar.

_cinco y quedan nueve. Bien hecho, descansen.

…

En lo profundo del bosque cerca de un lago, con le monte Fuji como fondo, una cabaña, que aun que era pequeña, estaba elegantemente amueblada , llega con Darién en brazos aun desmayado , entra en ella una cansada Fire, lo recuesta sobre la meza principal, le quita toda la ropa, quedando en ropa interior, ella se sienta frente de el , de sus manos empieza a emanar llamas color azul, lo rodea totalmente, cierra sus ojos, sin retirarse prenda alguna, así dura alrededor de doce horas, abre los ojos, él, estaba recuperado pero aun no despertaba ,lo volvió a agarra en brazos ,esta vez lo llevo a la cama.

Se dirigió a la cocina , vio la nevera ,la despensa y todo estaba vacío, cerro los ojos, suspiro, se fue lentamente al baño, retiro toda sus ropas se metió a bañar, salió se coloco una falda de vestir negra, blusa de seda blanca, se trenzo su largo cabello, se calzo zapatillas negras, tomo un bolso y desapareció , apareció en el mercado de la cuidad de Hakone al pie del monte Fuji , compro varias cosas para la despensa, por donde pasaba las miradas la seguían, llamaba mucha la atención su formal vestimenta así como sus ojos negros, termino las comparas, se marcho a la cabaña , para preparar una rica comida.

El olor de la comida fue lo que despertó a Darién ,primero se sentó en la cama , para después ver todo detalladamente, las paredes pintadas de blanco, sin un solo cuadro colgado , un elegante respaldo de caoba, un viejo armario y dos mesitas de noche la cama finamente vestida con sabanas de seda negra, un ventanal que a su ves servía de pared, con cortinas blancas, daban a un hermoso jardín lleno de cerezos, se pudo de pie, vio dos puertas una era la de la salida y la otra la de un baño opto por la segunda, se lavo la cara se dio cuenta que vestía una camiseta sin mangas azul marino y un short negro con franjas blancas, salió del baño, buscando sus ropas sin encontrarlas, así que decidió salir da la habitación se dejo llevar por su olfato, así llego a la cocina, no dijo nada, observo a la chica : descalza, falda negra, blusa blanca desabrochada los tres primeros botones, mangas dobladas al codo con la trenza cayendo a lo largo de la espalda.

_-humm, voltio a su derecha y lo vio parado- buen día su alteza.

_buen día. ¿ donde estoy?

_en mi casa., lleva 48 horas dormido , seguro tiene hambre, tome asiento ,le sirvo la comida.

_¿he? Si –dijo apenado- ¿mi ropa?

_lavándose , la sangre alcanzo su ropa de civil.

_¿ Serena?

_con Marte , en su casa, a estas alturas ya debe estar bien.

_los demás?

_-encogió los hombros- no se. Disculpe , no pude llegar antes a la batalla, casi lo matan , un descuido imperdonable.

_¿ no vas a comer?

_ ya comí.

Se sentó a hacerle compañía, al principio fue algo incomodo, como fueron pasando los minutos se fueron soltando ambos, empezaron a platicar de cosas banales, del hambre que el traía volvió a comer, ella empezó a divertirse en la forma de como comía su príncipe .

_tranquilo, tranquilo ,la comida no se le va ir, además hay más en la cocina.

_lo siento- dijo apenado, ella empezó a reír- una pregunta.

_dígame.

_¿ tienes nombre? .

_Fire.

_no , tú nombre.

_mmm, no lo se, no recuerdo nada.

_¿ como me recuerdas a mi?

_no lo se, lo único que se que lo conozco desde hace mucho, que es mi deber ver por su bienestar, bueno lo seria cuando se convirtiera en rey, morí defendiéndolo en la luna, cuando aun era príncipe.

_¿que?

_nosotros cuatro estabas entrenando para ser su guardia personal cuando fuera ascendido a rey, se inicio la guerra. Recuerdo que su padre me envío por usted a la luna.

_pero ahí morimos todos.

_así es, soy la única de los cuatro que ha reencarnado, los otros son los mismos. Al menos eso me dijeron los otros.

_¿ por eso ciento que te conozco?

_tal vez.

Se dio por terminada la comida-cena, el se fue a conocer el resto de la cabaña ,dio con una biblioteca , tomo un libro se puso a leer, estaba concentrado en la lectura cuando vio el reloj de pared ya daban las tres de la mañana, se retiro a descansar, se recostó.

_¿ fire?-no contestaron, se quedo mudo, viendo la pared- ¿ fire?

_mande.

_¿ no vas a dormir?

_no. Lo tengo que cuidar.

Se puso de pie, se paro en frente de la ventana.

_¿ donde estas?

_ detrás suyo.- se volteo abruptamente por el susto, quedando frente a frente-

_me asustaste! , quítate eso – señalo la mascara- ¿vez? Que diferencia.

_ así mis enemigos no saben cuando ando de civil.

_no soy tu enemigo, se supone soy tu príncipe –dijo serio , ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos negros, ella lo miraba con toda la seriedad del mundo, el ya no podía controlarse más, la beso…

Flash back…

Era noche de luna llena, pero en su lugar secreto no se podía apreciar la belleza y resplandor de la luna, solo el débil parpadeo de unas velas, en el piso no había cama alguna, solo un par de pieles , unas almohadas, no era la primera vez que se besaban pero si iba ser la primera vez de ambos a tan solo semanas de celebrar sus cumpleaños, el, moreno, de ancha espalda, abdomen bien trabajado, con una fina mata de vello en el pecho propia de un adolecente de casi quince años, de negros cabellos, hermosos ojos azul profundo, ella blanca que contrataba con el tono de piel de el, de fina y hermosa figura, de cabellos aun más negros que los de el, de ojos igual de negros…

_ ¿esta segura Aurora?

_yo si, ¿ y tú Endy?

_también…

El empezó, torpemente como lo era para esa edad, se notaba la inexperiencia de ambos sin saber donde tocar o como hacerle. El sintió como era abrazado fuertemente cuando entro en ella, tuvo que esperar unos momentos, pues para el todo era nuevo …

Fin flash back.

Abrió los ojos asustado, dio pasos hacia atrás hasta que cayó sentado a la cama , se llevo las manos a la cabeza, ella permaneció estática.

_ya me acorde…me acorde de ti. Mi querida Aurora .

….


End file.
